Battle for Smoke Star
by BlockxBlock
Summary: Ribbon tries to visit Kirby back in Pop star, but gets ambushed! The culprit, Pop Star's enemy, Smoke Star. Can Pop Star banish this threat that could lead to their demise? Can Kirby rescue Ribbon? Read on to find out! There is more romance then you think. Rated T for a lot of gory words and sentences, maybe harrassment-ful. Watch at your own risk if you are younger.
1. Mayday!

Battle for Smoke Star Chapter 1. Mayday!

Today was the day Ribbon tried to visit Kirby back in Pop Star. "Okay mom, I'll be back soon!" Ribbon said, hopping into a shuttle zooming off into space.

Later...

"Hmm I didn't take the time to look at these wonderful sights! Wait, what are those white things coming in this direction?" They collided with the shuttle. "Ahh! Oh no! Ack! Can't breathe!" The glass airlock shattered. Ribbon started floating into space continuously getting hit by the white blobs. Kirby, at the meantime, was trying to fly to Ripple Star, and noticed Ribbon getting hit. "Oh no!" He inhaled one of the white balls and shot it at the other ones and grabbed Ribbon, who was knocked unconscious, and flew back home.


	2. You saved my life

Battle for Smoke Star chapter 2: You saved my life

(A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being very short, I am new and not used to making long stories.)

Back in Pop Star...

Ribbon wakes up and notices she is in Kirby's house. Then Kirby walked in and explained what happened. "I also noticed your wing was broken." Kirby said. Ribbon looked over her shoulder and noticed her left wing was SHATTERED. "You saved my life." Ribbon said. " Ahh it was nothing..." Kirby said, trying not to blush. "Luckily, I have some fairy dust and a sewing needle, I can repair your wing." (A/N you get it by making a fairy rub their hands together for half a minute.) "I will go get it" Kirby said.

Later...

"What I would like ow! to know is what OW! Were and where did those blobs come OWWWW! From? Ribbon said while Kirby sewed her wing back. "Hmm" Kirby thought, taking a break to think, " Oh no, I better inform King DeDeDe about this" "Who is it?" Ribbon asked, getting worried. "Smoke Star, our greatest and most powerful enemy. They hate fairies and Pop Star."


	3. A Grumpy King

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 3: A conversation with the king of crankiness**_

(A/N: If you think this story is entirely about love, you're wrong.)

At King Dedede's castle…

Kirby was sprinting to get to the tallest tower of Castle Dedede to inform him of this threat from Smoke Star. "Name and whatever reason brings you here" said Bandana Dee, "You know me! I need to tell King Dedede that Smoke Star—" Kirby was interrupted by Bandana, "Say no more!" and let him pass.

At the tower…

"King Dedede!" Kirby yelped. No response from him. "Your royal highness." "Yes?" he asked. "Smoke Star has started to become a threat again and I suggest attack to reduce the threat." "ARE YOU CRAZY?! You know how strong they are!" he yelled. "We will try to get a bond with Ripple Sta—" interrupted again, "again, ARE YOU CRAZY?! You know they want peace and love, not war and hate!" "I know, but they will have a war anyways once they get invaded." Kirby explained. "Besides, Ribbon would understand, and she's the air to throne after Queen Fairy." "Get out" King Dedede yelled, and kicked him back to his house.


	4. This Means WAAR!

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 4: This means WAAR!**_

Kirby pulled himself out of his wall and went inside and rested, for he was dizzy. After, he looked around his house. "Ribbon?" he wondered where she was, "Oh no, it can't be, if they did, MAN will I rage."

"Help!" Ribbon screamed in pain, "Get me out of here!" "Quiet, you insolent girl!" a very loud voice said, "You will be released once all of the inhabitants of your planet are murdered." The voice laughed evilly, followed by coughing. "Help." Ribbon whispered, looking to the sky.

Back at Pop Star…

Catastrophe! Random poison smoke missiles kept hitting Pop Star as innocent Waddle Dees ran around in panic. "Oh no, I will NOT let this slide, Kirby was right. THIS MEANS WAAR!" King Dedede yelled. He started yelling at Bandana Dee a bunch of commands and orders to secretly go to Smoke Star and invade. Kirby stepped in, inspired by the faint voice he heard.

He was so excited to finally get revenge. (And his girlfriend.) But he was not excited thousands of people will be killed and injured.

At Smoke Star…

"Sir! Our sonar has picked up enemy vehicles, Sir!" a soldier said.

"Graghh! Don't those idiots know when to stop?" the voice said, "Send the poison missiles." "Sir! We zoomed in on them and they are wearing the best, most heaviest-duty gas masks." "THEN SEND THE REGULAR MISSILES!" the voice shouted. The scared soldier ran off. "Don't worry, soon your little pink idiotic boyfriend will be demolished, you stupid girl." He said, whipping Ribbon with a whip. She started tearing up, oh why, oh why did this have to happen to her?!


	5. A little Help?

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 5: A little help?**_

(A/N: There will be a lot of at's)

At Smoke Star HQ…

Ribbon was crying so hard, she deserved none of it. "Oh, please mother, help me!" Ribbon said quietly again looking to the sky.

At Ripple Star

Queen Fairy heard Ribbon's voice she was very upset. (Via a signal Ribbon has with Kirby and Queen Fairy, her mother, she could message them in dire cases, and they can tell where she is.) "Oh no! Ribbon's in trouble!" Queen Fairy screamed, and ran off to gather the boy fairies, (the warriors of Ripple Star) to be sent to this planet the signal was coming from.

At Smoke Star…

"Uh, a little help?" Bandana Dee asked. Five minutes later, they saw a glowing white arrow strike the enemy general in the neck. They all stopped fighting and looked at this mountain near the battlefield, and saw about 100 fairies armed with bows, which kept firing. Then one heavily armoured fairy walked up, and didn't say some sort of epic speech, he just yelled "ONWARD! Pin them down then run them through!" Then about 3,000 more archers appeared, one who yelled "GO!" They would NOT say their mission, or they would DEFINITELY guard HQ. Everyone started fighting again.

Later, same area…

"Out of ammo!" one of the archers said. He switched to his sword, and then soon there was 3,099 archers yelling "Out of ammo!" and switching to their swords. "CHARGE!" the general of the fairy army said. Then they started running down the hill (not flying because they did this secretly) and started fighting.

At Smoke Star HQ…

"Ha ha, I see your stupid fairy army stepped in, too. Who cares, we have some of the best fighters in the universe." The voice said. "Let them go! Keep me but don't pick on them!" Ribbon yelled. She cares about her planet. "Aww, what a selfless dumb girl, too bad, because your tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling, and what can a stupid girl tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling do, huh? Nothing, so SHUT, UP." The voice yelled, whipping Ribbon a good 7 times. Ribbon instantly fainted, she was bleeding too much, crying too much, and the wind was knocked out of her. Surely she might die from this, right?


	6. A Half Loss

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 6: A half loss**_

In Pop Star's perspective, this battle was starting to go a bit smoother. Ripple Star and Smoke Star's perspective was the opposite. The fairy army was pushed back up the hill, and someone was injured every minute, with a death every 3 minutes. "OH CRUD!" one of the fairies yelped. There was a yell, like a warrior yells when he's stabbed or shot. Everyone looked, and the fairy general was lying on the ground with a sword through his chest. "Anyone else want to go for a chance with this thing?" the new enemy general asked sarcastically. Then the fairy army fled with their ships, leaving Pop Star alone. They felt guilty, but they knew it was the right choice.

Meanwhile…

"Hi-ya! Take this!" Kirby yelled. He was standing very well with King Dedede and Bandana. They took a secret tunnel Kirby "found". Now the Waddle Army was defending it. "OWWWWW!" Kirby yelled. He was slashed, pretty hard mind you, in the back, and it stung like never before, because smoke kept getting in to it. "Eat this, you imp!" he screamed, while throwing his huge fire sword down the person who slashed him's throat. He ran forward, slaughtered all unknown people, walked back calmly, and he said "The coast it clear!" Then he bowed politely, and put a pink tape-like thing on his wound, to cover it up to not show his new weak spot. "Let's rest here a bit; I can't go any farther right now, please?" Kirby asked. "Good idea, I'm hungry" King Dedede grinned. So they set up a picnic, and Kirby played the jump-to-your-prize game, and got a maxim tomato, for this next battle will be excruciatingly hard and painful.

At Ripple Star…

All of the fairy warriors' loves (and Queen Fairy) were waiting to congratulate them. Queen Fairy was expecting to see her daughter.

Later…

The ships returned. Everyone was happy for a moment.

THEN they seen them wobble out of them, all injured, some didn't come back. Queen Fairy slowly walked back to her castle (palace, whatever you want to call it) and started crying when she got in. What could have happened? Did she get re-captured? Did she miss the flight back? Or did something far worse happen, the unthinkable? She could not handle it and started crying lightly.

Back with Kirby…

"OK are you READY!?" King Dedede asked (in a tone of voice not like you're actually asking a question) "DEFINITELY!" Kirby yelled (like a soldier) "Uh,… truthfully,… no" Bandana hesitated. "OK, ONWARDS!" King Dedede yelled. This is the final battle (A/N: when I typed "this is the final battle" I instantly thought "Final boss time!")


	7. Clash of the Titans

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 7: Clash of the Titans**_

(A/N: Sorry if you think I'm being too harsh on Ribbon in this story, it just POPPED into my mind.)

Kirby, King Dedede, and Bandana Dee barged into HQ. "Ahh. At last you come. You shouldn't have come, FRIEND." The voice said. Kirby instantly twitched. "You are NOT my friend and never will again, Degron. You will NEVER be forgiven for what you have done." Kirby yelled. "Wait, WHAT!? You KNOW HIM?!" King Dedede yelled at Kirby. "When we get back, I'll—"King Dedede was interrupted. "Leave him alone!" Ribbon yelled. (Yes this "mysterious voice" is named Degron.) Degron stood up, revealing his body. He was pale skinned, wore a grey hoodie, wore grey camouflage sweat pants, was tall, had a scar on his face, and ALWAYS was smoking a cigar. "Our clash will determine this fate of your dumb Pop Star." Degron yelled. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" King Dedede yelled, running straight for Degron with his hammer. They started fighting. Kirby tried to help Ribbon. He got her untied from the rope, and she fell to the floor. She was too weak to fly, walk, or even get up. She was so weak when she hit the ground she got knocked out. Kirby's hatred grew; he turned from pink to almost scarlet. He took his fire sword and ran for Degron. He thought she was dead, so imagine how mad he was. He stabbed Degron in the chest and yelled, "For peace in the universe, and all beyond!" he then pinned him to the ground, and Degron said, "Friend, why did you do this to me? We could have ruled the omniverse." Kirby raised his eyebrow. "You stupid? I am a HERO and NOT a villain. You could have chosen the right path, but you betrayed me, Pop Star, and tortured your own SELF." He explained. "OH YEAH? WELL I LIKE THIS PATH AND I'VE GOT A LITTLE SURPRISE! HA HAHAHAHA HA!" Degron yelled. Then he pulled out a button, pressed it, and self-destruct mode activated. Everyone ran for the exit, except Kirby, who hesitated, and looked at the poor girl. "Kirby, she's dead! Once you are dead, you are dead!" King Dedede screamed. "No she is not! I believe she is living! She is twitching and,… I would kill myself for her safety, and I return from every trip so she has GOT to be alive." Kirby protested, along with picking up Ribbon and running for the exit. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, Three, Two, One, KABOOOOM! Everything exploded. King Dedede and Bandana were looking for Kirby.

Later…

Bandana tripped over a round pink rock. Or was it a rock? Nope! Kirby (a.k.a. the rock) got up and was dizzy. "Oh, no where… oh." He wondered where Ribbon was. "Ribbon!" Kirby yelled excitedly. She got up and Kirby helped her. "Thank you Kirby, I owe you my life." she said warmly. "Ahh, no it's okay." Kirby tried to convince her. Then Ribbon kissed him. He blushed. "Kirby! What are you doing? Are you going to stay here stranded or what?" King Dedede yelled. "Me and Ribbon will use my warp star, so I'll catch up with you!" Kirby yelled back. Kirby then used his warp star phone. So Kirby hopped on, and held out his hand to help Ribbon up, and flew off.

(A/N: So the war is finished, and all is peace! These next chapters will be happy and full of fluff. Also, if you want them, I am going to need 5 reviews. *Message for my sister WandaxCosmo* I will NOT count your reviews.)


	8. Flashback Time!

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 8: Flashback time!**_

(A/N: This chapter isn't all that important, it's just an answer to why Kirby knew Degron and vice versa. Oh, and here on out it gets really fluffy.)

Meanwhile with Kirby…

"Kirby, I have a question, why did that person say to you: 'my old friend'?" Ribbon asked. She had to know why he hated her and her planet.

Kirby sighed, "Oh, it's a long story." Flashback time! "It all began one day me and him were frolicking. We were very, very young, and very joyful. After a while we grew tired and sat at a bench and I noticed he pulled out something, it was tobacco wrapped in paper. He called them 'Smokes'. He lit it. I asked him; 'what the heck are you doing?! Do you know what danger that could cause?!' and he said; 'Kirby, this is not dangerous and you I will get annoyed and push you if you continue protesting.' Me, being brave said; "I don't care! Soon other people will try it and it will spread like plague!' Then he got upset and pushed me. What he did NOT know though was that he pushed me right into a spike pit. And now I hate him forever." Kirby sighed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry I asked I did not want to make you upset." Ribbon said.

"Don't worry, because with this person riding next to me, I can never get unhappy." Kirby smiled.


	9. Ouch

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 9: Ouch**_

While Kirby and Ribbon were riding triumphantly back to Pop Star to celebrate, everything went smoothly. No any sort of cosmic disturbances, and they were happy. (Mostly because Kirby kept flirting with Ribbon.) However, Kirby was paying too much attention to Ribbon that he did not notice a HUGE asteroid flinging at him. BOOOOM! It collided, damaging the warp star and sending Kirby, Ribbon, and the warp star coming like meteors back down to Pop Star.

Later, after collision…

Kirby woke up first, noticing Ribbon. "Second time I see her looking like an angel fallen from heaven." He thought. Then he picked her up carefully and took her to his house, even though he was dizzy and now, his wound bleeding more than ever. Once he reached his house, he went inside, tucked Ribbon in his bed, and went to go rest on a mattress from that fall.

Later…

(Kirby was still awake, just resting.) Ribbon woke up, noticing she was in Kirby's house again. She was worried where he was though. "Kirby?" she asked. (P.S his blood drain weakened him fatally so he looked really tired.)

"Yes?" Kirby responded, waddling in the room, well, like a tired person. However, when he just got in the living room, he collapsed, exhausted. Ribbon knew what was going. She lifted herself up, flew over to Kirby, and took off his bandage. It was a gory sight, but she smiled through how much he put her before him. Ribbon started rubbing her hands slowly. Sparkle, glitter, shimmer, fairy dust appeared in her hands, and she started sprinkling it over his wound, and started singing a song.

"Hush, now Kirby, don't be in a rush,

You've done your best, now take a rest.

Rest, now Kirby, for you are the best…

Person, anyone could ever think." She sung, "Goodnight Kirby." She whispered. You would think she just acted like Kirby's mother, right? Well, no. They just have a really close relationship, Ribbon owes her life to him, and Kirby is her only joy other than her mother. Then Ribbon noticed she was tired and that it was night. So she crawled into Kirby's bed and went to sleep.

At Ripple Star…

Queen Fairy smiled. She heard her daughter and now she is safe. Earlier she wished on a shooting star that she would be safe, and now she is.


	10. Father!

_**Battle for Smoke Star chapter 10: Father?!**_

(A/N: The chapters shorten after the 7th by a lot, so heads up. Also, sorry I haven't posted in a while, it's just my computer does not have Microsoft office, my mom's computer is acting up, and my sister doesn't like people using her laptop.)

The following day…

Ribbon woke up, noticing Kirby, not woken. She panicked, because, well, she thought he was dead, or almost dead. So, thinking fast, Ribbon took Kirby to the hospital. Lucky for both of them, it was finished two days ago.

_Wow, we are sure lucky. _Ribbon thought.

_Later…_

Kirby woke up. He was in a room of shimmering white. At first, he thought he was dead, but then he looked some more.

_Whew! I am very lucky today! _Kirby thought to himself. Then he wondered who brought him here.

Well, she flew through the door when she heard him wake up.

"Good morning Kirby." Ribbon smiled, happy to see him up again.

"Ribbon!" Kirby said in joy. They barely had time to speak when they heard something outside.

"Hey! Let me in there! My SON is in there!" someone protested. A minute later, someone, looking quite identical to Kirby, same pink ball body and stubby red arms and legs, burst through the door. This man beamed.

"Kirby!" he beamed. Kirby's eyes were rolling everywhere. So many thoughts went through his mind. Then he concluded on one thing.

"Wait what? FATHER?!" Kirby asked.

"Yep! My son!" He beamed.

"But I thought I was the only survivor of our species!" Kirby wondered. "How?"

"There are people who specify in medicine, you know." Kirby's father replied. "Luckily for me, I knew one of them."

"Then mother could be alive!" Kirby beamed.

His father sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. She had Degree 4, which is too strong." He moaned. That crushed Kirby. All because of some stupid germ, he can't see his mother again. He laid back, and sighed deeply. Ribbon, who was shocked in confusion also, stood out of the way, but now she flew over to Kirby and tried comforting him.

_2 weeks later_

Kirby was out of the hospital. He just had an infection. Why did he faint?

This disease that spread through his people was called Lorgeniten. It is a disease that weakens immune system and attacks the lungs and airway. Different degrees tell how much damage it does and how far it spreads.

One is not that bad, it is a bit like asthma, 2 makes you cough and choke a bit, 3 can be fatal, even in the future and 4 is incurable, you have to kiss your butt goodbye.

Kirby had a surprise for Ribbon, for everything she had done, and, for just being her. He was with Ribbon.

"Ribbon, I have a question." Kirby said. (A/N: You probably weren't expecting this!)

"Yes?" Ribbon asked, confused.

"Will you marry me?" Kirby asked.

"Yes!" Ribbon beamed, very excited. "I have to go get prepared, bye!"

(A/N: See? PM me if you were expecting a marriage or not.

Oh, and just a little cliff-hanger; that's what this next chapter is going to be about.)


End file.
